Humanity in motion
by Thirteen Wilder
Summary: Milo es un restaurador de estatuas, olvida su propia vida con tal de recuperar la que se perdió en cada una de ellas, dejando de lado buenos momentos que quizás ya no podrá volver a vivir. Sin embargo todo cambia cuando un extraño pedido llega a su taller.
1. Chapter 1

Convertir algo tan simple o algo que es totalmente ignorado por los demás en una gran pasión es algo que Milo había hecho con su vida.  
Desde muy pequeño las esculturas eran lo que le llamaba la atención más que nada en el mundo, y más cuando sus padres lo llevaron a un viaje cuando él apenas tenía 8 años. En aquellos lugares había unos enormes jardines adornados con diferentes tipos de estatuas, algunas grandes otras pequeñas, unas con detalles que rayaban el realismo y otras que a pesar de su sencillez no dejaban de ser hermosas. Ese día tuvo la gran revelación, desde ese momento supo qué era lo que quería hacer en el futuro.

Habían pasado ya varios años desde ese entonces y aquel griego se había convertido en uno de los restauradores de esculturas más solicitados y respetados del país, su trabajo acompañado de la delicadeza con la que trataba cada pieza de arte hacían de su trabajo el más fino y cuidadoso, era su sello personal. Les hablaba a las esculturas como si estas tuvieran vida, les daba los buenos días y las buenas noches cada vez que empezaba a trabajarlas, estudiaba su época, su autor, cada rincón que él pudiera ver de esta.

-Vas a quedarte ciego de solo estar dentro de tu cueva- uno de sus amigos entró y encendió el foco de la habitación- Tiene que darte el aire más seguido- dejó su ostentoso abrigo en la silla que tenía al lado de la puerta y caminó hacia el- ¿Milo?-picoteó su cabeza- ¿Sigues vivo?-

-Dita…estoy ocupado- estaba tan concentrado en rellenar una grieta que era minúscula pero para él era necesario repararla.

-¿De nuevo con tus esculturas?- chasqueo la lengua y merodeó por el lugar- Estás mucho tiempo aquí adentro, estoy comenzando a preocuparme por ti- pasó uno de sus dedos sobre la superficie lisa de una mesa, estaba llena de polvo- Para ser un profesional tu lugar de trabajo está demasiado sucio-

-¿Viniste a algo que no sea criticarme?- se apartó de la escultura y solo giró el tronco- Y sobre el polvo, entraste al taller, no podía estar tan limpio-se puso de pie y dejó sus instrumentos a un lado.

-Un trapo húmedo haría mucha diferencia en este lugar- le sonrió- Vine a sacarte de tu cueva, Aioria tuvo su discusión número 32 del mes-

-No entiendo cómo es que siguen juntos-

-Es el amor- dijo con un tono seductor

-Y como a ti te encantan esas cosas-

-¿Desde cuando eres tan amargado?- alzó la ceja- Y no vengas con el cuento que estás demasiado ocupado con tu trabajo-lo arrastro hacia afuera de la habitación- Estás de muy mal humor desde que tu relación con Kanon terminó-

\- No es verdad- su semblante cambió totalmente

-¡Claro que sí! Dejaste de ser amable con los demás-

-Me cansé de que me tacharan de idiota, no pude soportar más ese tipo de trato -

-Deberías salir para que no pienses en eso, tengo un viaje para promocionar mi última colección, si terminas de arreglar esa piedra podrías ir conmigo-

-Ten más respeto, es el arte de alguien más- se quedó pensativo un momento- Bien…acepto ir.

-¿No me mientes?

-Para nada- talló sus ojos

-¡Te besaría en este mismo instante!- el sueco extendió sus brazos con la intención de abrazarlo, más bien, logró su cometido por el simple hecho de que el otro ni siquiera luchó por apartarlo.

Afrodita era su mejor amigo desde la infancia, era una de las personas que más lo conocía, Aioria se había unido a ellos un poco tiempo después, solían salir seguido y eran todo un terror para la sociedad cuando dos o los tres terminaban completamente perdidos por el alcohol a menos que Marin, la novia de Aioria, lo impidiera.

La relación que Milo había tenido con Kanon lo dejaba muy cansado, no negaba el hecho de haberlo amado mucho, fueron muchos años los que estuvieron juntos, pero cuando algo deja de funcionar o ya no se tiene la misma emoción que antes por ver al ser amado, todo está perdido. No tenía el tiempo y la paciencia para estas cosas, Kanon había sido demasiado controlador para su gusto, le parecía algo tierno que tratara de pasar más tiempo a su lado al principio pero todo tiene sus límites y al ver como este había destruido una escultura en la cual estuvo trabajando con todo el cuidado posible, se dio cuenta de que esa relación ya no podía ser.

Llegaron al restaurant donde Aioria estaba sentado en la mesa de la orilla, tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba hacia abajo, moviendo sus piernas con rapidez, esperando ansioso a que el otro par llegara para hablar con ellos.

Les contó sobre la última discusión que habían tenido, pero era ya algo rutinario, no todas las parejas podían ser perfectas, unas discuten todo el tiempo pero siempre terminan por aclararlo todo y recordar qué era lo que los había enamorado uno del otro. Lo escucharon todo el tiempo, le dieron la razón los primeros 24 minutos, y después le dijeron que se había comportado como un idiota y debía disculparse.

-¡Pero ella tuvo la culpa!-

-Tú entraste en pánico porque no te respondía, si me propusieran matrimonio de esa manera a mí, lloraría- él era el experto en el amor, Afrodita tenía un novio al cual no le hubiera permitido ese tipo de propuesta de mal gusto.

-Proponerle matrimonio después de haberlo hecho…no suena muy romántico que digamos-

-Definitivamente no- se miraron y cruzaron los brazos.

-Estoy acabado…llegare a casa y mis cosas estarán en el piso de la calle- tomó de su enorme tarro de cerveza- Y ustedes no ayudan en nada-

-No te hagas a víctima, nos traicionaste… ¿Dónde quedo aquel Aioria que nos contaba absolutamente todo?-

-¿Qué ya no tienes sentido de solidaridad?- se unió al melodrama del sueco.

-Son unos ridículos…-dio un largo trago a su tarro y los otros dos lo acompañaron en eso.

Después de unas horas y que la mesera les pidiera de la manera más atenta posible que se fueran por el horario tan tarde en el que se pretendían quedar, y por la manera en la que cada uno estaba comportándose, se retiraron a sus respectivas casas. No se habló sobre el tema del viaje, Milo prefirió mortificar a Aioria durante ese tiempo, era más divertido para él y al final el pobre león podría entrar en razón, solo así podría entender qué era lo que debía de hacer para arreglar las cosas con ella.

-No entiendo cómo es que un solitario amargado como tú me pueda dar esos consejos- se tambaleaban un poco.

-Aunque el cucarachín tenga el corazón lleno de tierra, aun puede sentir algo- Afrodita se les colgó a ambos también.

-Milo, tú necesitas de alguien que te pegue…

-Alguien que te haga otro tipo de desayuno y te haga enojar por sus gustos en la música

-Una persona que por fin logre tirar el mugrero que tienes en tu habitación

-¿Quieren que tenga un verdugo?-

Terminaron por llegar a una estación de taxis y cada quien se fue a sus respectivos hogares. En casa de Milo, nadie lo esperaba, bueno, estaba su pequeña y vieja tortuga Kardia, su hermano mayor al cual tenía como 10 años de no ver se la había regalado, le pareció una buena broma llamarla como él y decirle que ese animal le iba a dar una mejor compañía. Su casa a pesar de lo mucho que ganaba, era pequeña, solo constaba de su recibidor, una sala de estar, un comedor y una pequeña cocina, los baños y dos habitaciónes. Donde realmente ocurría la magia era en su taller, el cual abarcaba más de la mitad del jardín y el terreno excedente que tenía este. Para él, era la mejor habitación en toda la casa.

Se dio un baño mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado anterioridad con su amigo. ¿De qué le serviría iniciar una nueva relación si estas solo causaban problemas? Las probabilidades de que su nueva pareja fuera una completa pesadilla lo amenazaban por ser enormes. Le gustaba la soledad en la que se envolvía, ese silencio que te acaricia los oídos cuando ya has escuchado bastante, era lo más grato que podía tener, mas no negaba que de vez en cuando le gustaría llamarle a alguien más que no fuera Afrodita o a Aioria.

No trataba de sonar como un mal amigo, ambos tenían razón, él tenía una pequeña necesidad de conocer a alguien más, alguien con quien compartir sus sueños, una persona que quizá iba a acompañarle de la mano durante toda la vida.

-Me estoy volviendo un viejo muy cursi- sonrió mientras le caía el rocío de agua en el rostro.

Pasaron los días y el viaje había llegado, no le agradaba para nada alejarse de su trabajo, tenía dos restauraciones pendientes que aunque no eran grandes, requerían de un trabajo minucioso. El recorrido fue largo, pero los paisajes hacían parecer que todo el tiempo que estaba sufriendo dentro de ese tren era corto, los campos eran enormes y él lo disfrutaba, era una vista placentera que te hacia olvidar todo lo malo.

Se registraron en el hotel y mientras Afrodita estaba vuelto un loco con las modelos y dirigiendo absolutamente cada movimiento que se hacía ahí, Milo tuvo la oportunidad para escaparse un rato y ver lo que esa ciudad tenía que ofrecer. Caminó durante varios minutos llegando a una zona muy colonial, le gustaba ese ambiente y soñaba con vivir en una casa que tuviera una historia que contarle al mundo. Subió y bajo por los callejones, veía por los ventanales de las tiendas y después de tanto caminar decidió tomar un descanso en una pequeña cafetería. Mientras veía la hora el sonido de un camión le llamó la atención, observó que unas casas más adelante estaba una tienda de artesanías que le pedían a gritos que fuera a verlas, y cómo todo un acumulador de esas cosas fue de inmediato como una mosca a la luz.

La tienda era amplia, se extendía al patio que estaba al lado, la atendía un viejo de unos 70 años aproximadamente, de una fuerte mirada y manos trabajadoras, él era quien había hecho día a día cada uno de los trabajos manuales que estaban en ese lugar. Se acercó al visitante curioso y le dio un recorrido por el lugar.

-Creo que he visto su cara antes- entrecerró la mirada para tratar de hacer memoria- ¿Es usted el hombre que restaura estatuas?-

-Hay muchos como yo- lo dijo con toda la modestia que pudo

\- Me encantaría hacerle un regalo- puso sus manos atrás de su cuerpo y lo guio al fondo del jardín

El moreno llevaba ya una canasta de varias cosas que pretendía comprarle, miró con curiosidad cada uno de los objetos del jardín, tenía esculturas, de varios tipos y de todo material. Hasta llegar a una figura que tenía un tamaño más grande.

-Esta es mi última obra como escultor- le retiró la manta con la que estaba cubriéndola.

La estatua media alrededor de 1 metro con 90, era de mármol. Se asemejaba a la figura de una persona con la mano izquierda alzada hacia enfrente y la mano derecha posada sobre el pecho, el rostro levantado como si estuviera cantando hacia el cielo y el cuerpo levemente arqueado, era una figura esbelta y quizás la idea inicial era hacer a una mujer en ella. Sin embargo la estatua no estaba terminada, carecía de detalles y solo era posible reconocer a la "mujer" debajo de todo ese mármol por la figura que tenía.

-Por mi edad no pude terminar de hacerla- se acercó a esta- Yo creo que usted puede terminarla

-Yo solo las restauro, no puedo hacer algo así con su trabajo…- No mentiría, estaba fascinado con la idea.

-Esto iba a ser un regalo para mi hijo menor, iba a cumplir 25 años hace unos meses –puso su mano en el hombro de la figura- Mi hijo murió en el hospital, su único hogar- su rostro se había envejecido un poco más.

-Lamento tanto escuchar eso- lo miró- Le puedo asegurar que está feliz por el hermoso regalo que iba a darle-

\- Creo que este regalo estará en mejores manos si se lo entrego a usted- lo miró con una ilusión- Termine el regalo de mi hijo

-Es mucha responsabilidad- pero el rostro del anciano no le permitió negarse-Esta bien, le dejaré la dirección de mi taller para que lo entreguen ahí.

-Me alegra que haya tomado esta decisión- el anciano asintió y entraron a la tienda de nuevo.

Anotó su dirección en un papel y miraba de reojo la estatua, iba a ser uno de sus trabajos más ambiciosos y peor pagados, pero eso era lo de menos, cuando una persona hace lo que más ama, el dinero era lo que menos importaba al final del día. Le pidió al anciano una fotografía de su hijo, pero el hombre se negó a dársela alegando que quería que él le diera un rostro a aquella estatua.

-Necesita estar completa- miró a la ventana- Confío en usted.

Jamás se puso a pensar en porqué un anciano le daría una estatua de tan costoso material a un completo extraño, probablemente la edad estaba haciendo estragos con el pobre hombre y no media las consecuencias de sus actos, o quizás Milo no media las suyas.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando llegó a ver la colección de Afrodita estaba a punto de acabar, pero fingió el haber estado ahí todo el tiempo, porque seguramente su amigo no se hubiera podido percatar de su ausencia por lo ocupado que estaba en la logística del evento, estuvo pensativo durante el desfile de los últimos modelos, quizá no había sido muy prudente el darle su dirección a un anciano como ese, pero su rostro no le permitió decirle que no, y ese era un horrible defecto que el griego tenía desde siempre: el jamás podía decir que no a alguien, mucho menos si estaba una estatua metida en el asunto.

-¿Qué te pareció la colección? ¿Te dejó sin palabras?- a Dita le encantaba fanfarronear de sus colecciones, eran muy exitosas así que eso lo animaba a hacer más.

-Mucho…me gusto el…vestido azul-

-¿Azul?...¡Antares toda la colección la hice de colores cálidos!- se puso la mano en el pecho- No me digas que… ¡No viste la colección!-

-Si la vi…-rápido busco a algún modelo con su ropa puesta- Ese vestido- lo señaló

-¿Ese? ¿En verdad? Podría usarlo para ti- le lanzó una mirada seductora.

\- No creo que entres en ese vestido tan ajustado…-

-Estas diciéndome gordo

-Si- se empezó a reír- Pero no es algo que unas idas al gimnasio no arreglen.

-Me lo dice el que le habla a las estatuas.

-Hablando de eso, tengo que contarte algo que pasó-

En el camino de regreso al hotel le contó lo ocurrido en la tienda del anciano, la esperanza que el pobre hombre había puesto en él lo estaba presionando demasiado, y lo más probable era que cuando terminara la estatua, le llamaría para mostrársela y regresarla a su jardín.

-Pero jamás has hecho una y eres un asco para elegir ropa, necesitarás de mi sabio consejo

-Sería de mucha ayuda...-suspiró estirando los brazos- Solo espero que esto no salga contraproducente.

Su estadía se prolongó 3 días más, durante sus escapadas Milo no supo cómo llegar de nuevo a aquella tienda de artesanías, ni siquiera podía encontrar el café en el que había estado, todo por caminar sin rumbo y no mirar el nombre de las calles. Al terminar los desfiles regresaron a casa, el escorpión no sabía qué esperar o qué hacer con la estatua, cuando entró a su casa la enorme caja estaba ahí, con ayuda de un diablito la llevó, para su sorpresa esta no era pesada, ya ni por el material con el cual estaba hecha.

-Bien, creo que te dejare aquí- la puso en un lugar donde le daba la mejor luz natural- no tienes grietas ni nada- caminaba alrededor de ella y daba un diagnostico como si de un paciente se tratara- Haré lo mejor que pueda contigo.

Los trabajos continuaron para él, le dedicaba muy poco tiempo a su nueva adquisición pero no porque lo quisiera, los pedidos llegaron como un aguacero, pero cada que podía veía que hacer con ella, le daba los buenos días y las buenas noches, era una costumbre para él. Cuando por fin tuvo más tiempo buscó en las revistas que Afrodita le prestó el vestido que le había gustado, el mármol que la estatua tenía en su cuerpo era más que suficiente para poder darle forma. El peinado no era algo difícil de hacerle, no parecía tener mucho cabello. Se había decidido totalmente a darle la forma de alguien un poco delgado, le parecía más fácil hacer las facciones de una mujer que las de un hombre y dada la cantidad de material no podría hacer a un hombre robusto.

-¿Te gustaría tener el cabello largo?- le mostraba algunos peinados- Creo que te vendría muy bien un peinado así, no puedo hacer tanto por ti con la poca cantidad de material que tienes- puso su mano sobre lo que sería el cabello y sintió como si este se pudiera mover fácilmente, retiró la mano rápidamente y la sacudió- Demasiado café negro…- se excusó.

Pasando los días las cosas se pusieron muy raras para él, juraba que oía a la estatua reírse cuando él hacía uno que otro comentario gracioso, cuando pulió sus ojos parecía como si estos en realidad pudieran verlo, de vez en cuando eso le causaba un horror de aquellos que no te dejan ni dormir, se acostumbró a esas cosas y cuando escuchaba a la estatua reírse, él trataba de conversar buscando alguna manera de que le respondiera, pero era totalmente en vano.

Arregló su cabello dándole largos y lacios mechones, tuvo un extremo cuidado en los detalles del rostro, delineó con cuidado sus labios y sus pómulos, su cara lucía redondeada al principio pero lo cambió al darle un mentón poco prominente pero le daba una apariencia más realista, estuvo trabajando aproximadamente 4 días en el rostro, teniendo en cuenta que estuvo con más trabajo todavía. Miraba de reojo aquella estatua que por fin tenía un rostro, para ser la primera vez que hacia uno se sentía bastante orgulloso de sí mismo. A pesar de que había arruinado un poco el trabajo al hacer las cejas, el material se había cortado en dos al terminar la última parte, dándole el aspecto de una ceja de pingüino de penacho amarillo. El cuerpo tendría que ser algo delgado si quería que se viera proporcional con sus brazos, arregló sus manos y sus dedos, los definió lo mejor que podía. Sus piernas no eran tan largas, aún quedaba un enorme bloque por quitar para hacer su vestimenta, así que esas las haría hasta el final.

-El vestido de Dita sería algo difícil para mí- abrió su laptop y busco diferentes tipos de vestimenta- podría hacerte algún tipo de túnica de griego…aunque ese era el plan inicial- estuvo dándole un vistazo a toda la información que aparecía de las estatuas, leyó cada historia que pudo hasta toparse de nuevo con la leyenda de Pigmalión y Galatea- Sería increíble que algo así sucediera- había pensado que las risas solo eran producto de su imaginación, ignoró la leyenda y continuó la búsqueda de un vestido o una túnica que fuera fácil para él.

Tras días y días de trabajo, logró terminar la escultura, no estaba nada mal, se quedó sentado un rato viendo el resultado final y le quitó el polvo con un trapo húmedo, de nuevo ayudándose con el diablito, la cambió de lugar con más facilidad puesto que la había colocado sobre una base con 4 ruedas y la empujó a la ventana como lo hacía cada día, con la cara dándole de frente al satélite natural que apenas se mostraba entre las nubes señalando que la noche estaba próxima y él estaba muy cansado.

-Creo que no quedaste nada mal- con su pulgar rozaba su mentón para buscar algún tipo de aspereza- El anciano se sentirá muy feliz cuando vea como quedaste.

Estiró sus brazos hacia delante y luego se dispuso a limpiar el área de trabajo, desde esa última llamada de atención de Dita tuvo más cuidado en respecto a la limpieza del lugar. Encendió el radio para oír algo de música, comenzó a cantar y a bailar con la escoba hasta que se topó con la estatua, no le pareció una mala idea invitarle a bailar una pieza. Tomó la mano que tenía levemente alzada y con esa la guió, le tomó con cuidado la cintura, se puso a dar muchas vueltas con ella, podía hacerlo puesto que la había colocado en una base con ruedas.

\- No baila tan mal para ser la primera vez- sonrió y siguió dando vueltas hasta que la canción había terminado- Fue un placer bailar con usted-le dio un beso en la mano y la dejó en su lugar, acomodó su ropa y caminó hasta la puerta a punto de apagar el foco.

-E...El placer fue mío- se escuchó una respuesta aún más clara, Milo se detuvo en seco y se giró esperando lo peor.

-Pero que caraj…- abrió los ojos como platos al ver que su "obra maestra" se estaba acercando a él paso a paso.

-No te vayas- despegó su mano del pecho y una fina capa de aquel mármol se caía en pedazos, como si siempre hubiera sido así- No me dejes aquí

-No puede ser….- talló sus ojos varias veces, cada que se acercaba la estatua él retrocedía un paso-¡Quédate en donde estas!- la estatua se detuvo- ¡No te muevas de ahí!- se salió de la habitación y cerró con todas las llaves que le había puesto a su taller.

Corrió hasta la sala y tomó el teléfono, sus manos le temblaban, miró hacia la ventana del taller, para su suerte aquella "cosa" no estaba mirándolo, de alguna manera logró llamarle a Aioria, pero no contestó, después tecleó el número de Dita.

-Milo son las 2 a.m.…- a esa hora todo el mundo duerme, o al menos alguien que debe permanecer bello como él.

-¡Tienes que ayudarme! Una de las estatuas se movió...c…c... ¡cobró vida!- estaba totalmente espantado.

-Solo tienes sueño…y mucho trabajo, duérmete- le colgó y volvió a quedarse dormido.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda…- llamarle a la policía era la peor idea de todas, fue a su habitación y escribió lo ocurrido por si acaso algo le pasaba, esa noche no pudo pegar ni un ojo.

El medio día había llegado, era hora de afrontar sus miedos y abrir esa puerta de una buena vez, claro, llevaba un mazo por si acaso llegara a necesitarlo, no era por miedo, solo era mera seguridad. Dio una vista rápida por una de las ventanas; la escultura no estaba, empuñó con mayor fuerza su arma y entró con cuidado, maldiciendo el rechinido de la puerta que Aioria anteriormente le dijo que arreglara.

-¿Dónde estás?- miró a todos lados, metiéndose un poco más al estudio.

Se acercó a donde estaba la base con ruedas y pudo distinguir unas pisadas, estas soltaban un polvo blanquecino que era nada más y nada menos que mármol, el polvo iba en aumento conforme las pisadas iban avanzando, tragó saliva porque el rastro empezó a acabarse, dándole a entender que la figura se había pulverizado tras una cortina donde él ponía sus trabajos ya terminados, la apartó y no había nada más que los ya mencionados, cabe decir que estuvo a punto de tirarle una oreja a una figura de un caballo que le costó más de un mes en restaurar.

-Bien…creo que no hay nada- pero apenas dijo eso, pudo escuchar una respiración profunda, giró sobre sus talones y detrás de aquellas 4 estatuas estaba una figura tirada en el suelo, volvió a armarse de valor, con pasos cuidadosos se aproximó, viendo lo que parecía ser una persona bastante deglada, con una túnica blanca.

Cubierta de polvo y con las mismas facciones que la estatua, se veía débil y cansada, estaba durmiendo con una profundidad que daba lastima el tener que sacarla de ese sueño. Dejó el arma a un lado, se agachó y la miró con detenimiento, no estaba herida, revisó su temperatura y le tomó entre sus brazos, era muy liviana. Caminó hasta su cuarto y la acomodó en su cama, la miró pensando en qué hacer con ella ahora.

-La policía hará preguntas, y no sé cómo responderlas, Dita no va a creerme nada…-tomó de nueva cuenta su diario y escribió lo que había visto, lo hacía por si acaso era víctima de un homicidio.

Al pasar las horas se dio cuenta que la persona se empezó a despertar, colocó una silla en la puerta y se sentó ahí.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se trató de sentar, abría sus ojos con una pesadez que Milo no había visto antes

-Estás en mi casa- trató de aparentar firmeza

-Milo...-se sentó lentamente tallándose los ojos.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- cruzó los brazos.

-Tengo semanas viviendo contigo, es lo normal que lo sepa-

-Tu…Eras esa estatua…

-No me digas...-su sarcasmo se dejó notar.

Saber si eso se trataba de un sueño o su peor pesadilla lo hacía quedarse de pie y mirarlo durante mucho tiempo.

-Al parecer no te agrado del todo estando así- se sentó con mucho cuidado mientras lo observaba

-No todos los días una de mis estatuas empieza a perseguirme y a hablarme-

-Una vez me pediste que te respondiera, cuando arreglaste aquella estatua de un santo, me preguntaste si estaba bien, traté de responderte pero no me escuchaste-

-¡¿Cómo iba a saberlo?! Que desconsiderado de mí parte- se quedó en silencio mientras la ex estatua lo observaba con una mirada aburrida- Espera un segundo…- frunció el ceño- Tu voz

-¿Qué tiene mi voz?- arqueó una ceja.

-Es demasiado grave…para ser de una mujer-

-Sera acaso porque no soy una…-

-¡Yo te había diseñado para ser una mujer!-

-¡Una mujer al menos tiene senos, tonto animal!- había enrojecido un poco su piel por el enojo, al ser muy pálido fue fácil darse cuenta de ese cambio radical- Además la ropa que tallaste es de varón-

-Eres demasiado agresivo conmigo- cruzó los brazos

-Lo dice el que iba a golpearme con un mazo- se había cansado de mirarlo y vio hacia otro lado- Estuve toda la noche en un frio taller, con hambre y sed. ¿Esperabas que fuera amable contigo?

-Al menos no tan arrogante…

Las cosas se habían tornado muy extrañas y parecía tener poco sentido ya, la tienda del hombre había desaparecido, más bien le fue imposible volver a llegar a ella una vez que salió. Preguntaba por esta y nade pudo darle razón alguna de cierta descripción. Ahora la estatua que había adquirido convenientemente gratis, resultaba un objeto que se había convertido en un hombre, él cual no parecía ser para nada amigable.


	3. Chapter 3

Aparentemente para dejar mensajes es por aquí, no lo sé jajajja necesito investigar más esta página y saber bien que hacer.

Les agradezco mucho su apoyo! Leo los comentarios pero aún no averiguo dónde demonios está el botón para responderles! #HelpThirteen2k16 #NoLeSéALaTecnologiaDeLosJovenesDeAhora

-Camus- suspiró con cansancio y miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Solo eso?- inclinó la cabeza.

-¿Acaso necesitas de más formalidades?- arqueó una de sus peculiares cejas.

-En verdad eres una persona de muy mal genio- cruzó los brazos

-Lo siento- puso sus manos en su estómago.

-¿Tienes hambre?- el otro solo asintió, después de todo se había quedado por horas en el taller encerrado y débil- Pues ven…-se puso de pie y volteo a verlo desde la puerta.

-No puedo

-¿Por qué no? Si fuiste caminando hacia mí anoche-

-No sé cómo lo hice- no quería verlo a la cara- Jamás pude hacerlo antes

Milo no era un tonto para no entender a lo que Camus se refería, el chico tenía un aspecto bastante deplorable y cansado, estaba pálido, sus ojos parecían un par de pozos que no tenían brillo alguno.

-Bien, te voy a preparar algo- el rubio salió de la habitación y se fue a la cocina, directamente a desempolvar todos sus platos no desechables.

Era un desayuno bastante sencillo, un vaso con jugo de naranja, unos panecillos con mermelada , algo de fruta y un huevo cocido, lo llevo en una charola, iba a ser lo más amable que pudiera a pesar de como el otro lo había tratado, subió con cuidado las escaleras y entró a su cuarto. Camus seguía en la misma posición, viendo directo a la ventana, no había ninguna duda, era una verdadera obra de arte, su cabello rojizo brillaba gracias a los rayos del sol que la ventana le estaba regalando, su piel estaba adornada por unas pecas muy ligeras que posiblemente podrían volverse más llamativas en algún momento vergonzoso, el chico era algo digno de retratarse en una pintura o bien en una fotografía de aquellas. Sacó las patas de la charola y la puso en la cama, Camus solo alzó sus manos para darle espacio, miró unos segundos la comida y luego a él.

-Me gusta él te…por si te interesa considerarlo- tomó los cubiertos y se comió la fruta con mucha paciencia.

\- Bueno, tengo una hora de conocerte, puedo tomar nota si quieres- no quería sonar grosero con él, pero tenía algo que lo hacía portarse así, con nadie tenía ese tipo de reacciones.

-La fruta está muy verde, compra fruta más madura…y si, toma nota de eso- lo miró sonriendo mientras mantenía el tenedor en su boca, podía verse el cinismo en sus ojos.

-Eres alguien de pocos amigos seguramente- Milo recargó su espalda en la pared, dado que su cama estaba pegada a esta, poco a poco empezó a quedarse dormido, el otro no hacia ni un solo ruido al comer y además él pasó toda la noche en vela por culpa del pelirrojo.

Camus no hizo nada más que mirarlo mientras comía, el escultor en verdad estaba cansado y era algo de esperarse. Había visto como trabajaba diariamente por largas horas en el taller, dejando lo último de sus energías en la reparación más mínima que tuviera que hacer en alguna estatua. Le había visto dormir más de una vez en el mismo lugar cuando iba con retraso de algún pedido que al día siguiente tenía que entregar para una exposición. Había sentido el aroma y el aliento de café en él cuando lo estaba esculpiendo en el rostro. No iba a hacer ni un sonido más, quería que el durmiera lo mejor posible, lo merecía después de todo.

No pasaron más de veinte minutos cuando el teléfono celular de Milo empezó a sonar, una melodía bastante conocida para ambos, era una llamada de Afrodita. El escorpión no se veía con intenciones de despertar para responder la llamada y Camus no quería tolerar más el incesante sonido que estaba torturándolo poco a poco. Con cuidado puso la charola en el piso, hizo algo de fuerza con sus brazos y logró alcanzar el celular en la mesita auxiliar que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de la cama.

-¡Por fin respondes!- gritó Afrodita desde que había contestado- He tratado de contactarte desde hace unos días y no me respondes…aunque eso no me sorprendería. ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Milo está durmiendo- dijo con seriedad

-¿Milo está…- se quedó en shock- ¿Quién habla?

-Él no está disponible ahora, no moleste- colgó la llamada, sabía que podía responder así por ser el amigo del otro.

El trauma había sido tan grande. Había una persona en la casa de Milo, con Milo, respondió el celular de Milo con naturaleza, estaba probablemente en la habitación de Milo…con Milo.

Afrodita estaba agotado, había sido demasiado para él en el día, y apenas eran las 11:00 a.m. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Una señal de que por fin el amo de las piedras iba a salir de su cueva y conocería el mundo exterior? ¿Por fin iba a dejarse ver en la calle con más naturalidad que de costumbre? Y más importante aún, ¿Por fin iba a comprarse más ropa al verse en una relación con alguien?

Las preguntas iban y venían a la cabeza del sueco, quien caminaba de un lado a otro mordiéndose las uñas de lo nervioso que estaba. Había pasado un poco de tiempo desde que Milo había tenido una relación posiblemente estable y ahora le conocía la voz a otra persona que posiblemente estaba con él, y lo más horrible del asunto era que ÉL, Afrodita, no sabía absolutamente nada de todo aquel tórrido romance que quizá su amigo estaba teniendo. Tenía demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza, y no iba a mantenerlas sin respuesta. Claro, todo después de su larga rutina de belleza antes de salir a la calle.

Al no haber otro tipo de entretenimiento, el pelirrojo se unió a la siesta reparadora, su estómago estaba expandiéndose por toda la comida y se sentía cansado por haber dormido en el piso frio la noche anterior. Todo era paz y armonía hasta que el sonido imparable del timbre los despertó abruptamente.

-Ya voy…ya voy…- Milo se rascó la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie y vio a Camus durmiendo casi como un bebé, lo arropó un poco y bajó hacia el recibidor, cuando se asomó por la mirilla se dio cuenta que un Afrodita con rostro de pocos amigos era el que tocaba. -¿Qué pasa? No tienes que tocar así-

-¿Dónde está?- se metió como si nada.

-¿Quién?- se rascó la nuca mientras lo veía merodear en la sala.

-No me trates como un idiota, un hombre me respondió la llamada que te hice hace una hora- miraba algún rastro de movimiento en la casa pero no encontró nada sospechoso.

-¿Me llamaste?-

-¿Estas poniendo atención?- arqueó una ceja y le fue a pellizcar la mejilla

Si había alguien que le pudiera responder la llamada a Afrodita, ese era Camus. Era la única explicación lógica que tenía, y al ver como el otro pretendía subir a su habitación le hizo pensar en algo poco ingenioso pero a la vez razonable.

-¡Ya sé a quién te refieres!- le tomó de la muñeca para que no subiera.

-Explícate ahora mismo-

-Contraté un asistente- lo guio a la sala para que se sentara- Pensé bien las cosas y es verdad, tengo demasiado trabajo y no me doy un tiempo para mí, así que contraté a alguien para que me fuera de ayuda. Anoche tuve un encargo que me dejó agotado y mi asistente estaba trabajando por mi…seguro que no te supo responder.

-En lo absoluto, fue un pedante- Milo se empezó a reír por eso- ¡No es gracioso! Pensé que tenías una aventurilla y que yo no me había enterado.

-¿En qué momento la tendría?- le lanzó un cojín- Si apenas fue un milagro que yo considerara contratar a alguien.

Continuaron su charla durante unas horas más, Milo tenía la esperanza de que Camus no despertara o hiciera alguna cosa sobrenatural que le fuera a causar un colapso nervioso. No le iba a contar la verdad a Afrodita, quizá no aun. Pero no consideraba que fuera prudente, sonaría a una completa locura que ya era realidad. El tiempo pasó y Afrodita se retiró, no estaba para nada convencido de la historia que Milo le había contado, sobre todo, porque de haber buscado ayudante, él se hubiera enterado con facilidad. Conociendo lo desconfiado que era el escorpión para su trabajo, no iba a contratar a cualquier persona. Al fin y al cabo se fue rápidamente a contarle todo a Aioria, quien entre todos sus pesares y nuevos preparativos para su boda con Marin, se dio un tiempo libre y así escuchar la nueva noticia del asistente que el torpe de Milo tenia.

Eran las 3:15 p.m. y aunque ya era hora de comer, el escorpión decidió ir a su taller y encerrarse con su trabajo, Camus estaría bien, estaba la cama y el televisor, podría entretenerse durante horas viendo alguna película. No era como si fuera a escapar corriendo de ese lugar. Pero para el otro no tenía nada de gracia el hecho de quedarse ahí encerrado, además, el control del televisor no tenía batería y la noticia de que no podía usar sus piernas parecía que no le había entrado del todo al rubio.

-Milo…- Camus gruñó mientras se arrastraba por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, parecía un monstruo de cuento de terror puesto que seguía un poco sucio, bajó con el peor cuidado las escaleras, se había hecho un par de moretones pero no eran tan grandes. Se quedó sentado en el último escalón, respirando agitado, jamás había hecho tanto movimiento en su vida, a unos cuantos metros estaba la sala y al menos los mullidos cojines del sofá iban a darle un poco más de alivio.

Cuando por fin logró llegar al sofá, se quedó con los brazos extendidos y respiraba pesadamente, si su vida iba a ser así de ahora en delante tendría que ponerse en forma, de lo contrario no iba a sobrevivir. Miró a su alrededor, en la sala tenía una gran cantidad de libros, muchos eran de arte, de materiales, de historia. Eran todo lo que Milo había tenido que estudiar y otras cosas que bien eran de entretenimiento, él solía leer muchos libros también, sonrió un poco pues le hubiera gustado al menos poder alcanzar alguno de ellos.

-¿Qué haces en la sala? Pensé que no podías caminar- Milo regresó por su teléfono, estaba con su mandil y su cabello recogido, como era de esperarse ya estaba sucio de nuevo.

-No vine caminando, vine arrastrándome- le muestra los raspones y moretones que se había hecho en los brazos, claro, la ropa de griego que traía puesta no era para nada protectora.

-Lo lamento, debí haberte dejado algo para que me llamaras- se sentó en la mesa ratona frente a él- necesito que me cuentes muchas cosas.

Camus dio un respiro al fin y se acomodó de la manera más decente posible, se quedó en silencio unos segundos y empezó a contarle acerca de él.

-Desde que tengo memoria viví en un hospital, mi cuerpo era demasiado débil y pasaba gran parte de mis días ahí dentro como puedes imaginar no tenía amigos, todos los que estaban a mi alrededor eran personas enfermas y no las volvía a ver después de unos días. Mi diagnostico no era para nada favorable y aunque mis padres me lo ocultaban yo podía saberlo por sus miradas de lastima hacia mí.

-¿Tu padre es aquel anciano?

-No es tan viejo como crees- miró a otro lado- me había cansado de vivir así, no quería estar mis últimos días encerrado en ese cuarto, viéndolos a ellos mirar el reloj. Así que mi grandiosa idea fue escapar para vivir una "pequeña aventura", pero como has de saber, cuando eres un invalido sin musculatura que rara vez sale por su cuenta, la fuerza te va a abandonado muy rápido. Sin contar que ya estaba en mis últimas fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que me quedara sin energía. Me desmayé y ese fue el final de todo. Seguramente la silla se fue directo a un terreno baldío donde la maleza cubrió mi cuerpo…

-Lo dices con tanta frialdad

-No encuentro otra forma…

-Entonces moriste

-Podría decirse que si

-¿¡Y cómo es posible que estés aquí!?- el escorpión no sabía si palidecer o ruborizarse.

-Mi padre se llenó de culpas, él era un escultor, me sorprende que no lo hayas reconocido a simple vista…Hizo esa escultura para mantenerme a su lado, incrustó en una parte una piedra que le habían regalado en un viaje que hizo a Sri Lanka, se la dieron con el cuento que esta le traería buena suerte y que curaría muchos males. Esa piedra por medio del deseo de mi padre por recuperarme atrapó mi espíritu y pues…creo que no fue suficiente para él…

-Él quería que estuvieras de vuelta

-Sus sentimientos de culpa no eran puros, no tenían la fuerza suficiente para traerme a la vida…y dejó la estatua ahí sin tener esperanza- lo miró a los ojos- hasta que te apareciste

-No dudó en darme la estatua

-Sabía quién eras todo el tiempo, le escuché varias veces, esperando que tú pasaras por su tienda-

-Pero… ¿Por qué yo?

-Supongo que pensó que eras lo suficientemente demente para "traerme a la vida"- cruzó los brazos- Y más de una vez deseaste que realmente estuviera con vida…

-Eso es verdad- sonríe recordando como trabajaba diariamente en él, como si su vida se fuera en ello- Supongo que podría revivir a más de una estatua

-Ninguna tiene la misma situación en tu taller- volvió a verlo fijamente- Con tu costumbre de bailar y besarlas no podría pensar en el harem de piedras que quieres tener.

-¡Estás equivocado!- ahora sí, pudo ruborizarse, el otro solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa ante eso y Milo se detuvo a observarla, sonrió igual que él, se miraron a los ojos durante unos cuantos segundos, sin decirse nada.

-Así que…- volvió a escapar de la mirada del otro, se había puesto n poco nervioso- soy tu asistente…

-No vas a vivir aquí gratis, tienes que hacer algo también.

-¿Crees que puedo hacer mucho en mi situación? No tengo ni siquiera una silla para moverme…

-Mañana es mi día libre- mentía, no tenía días libres, pero al ser su propio jefe podía hacer lo que quisiera- Iremos a comprarte una silla y algo de ropa, no puedo llevarte disfrazado de Antígona todo el día.

El día siguiente había sido bastante pesado, Milo le prestó algo de ropa, no eran tan diferentes físicamente, así que cualquier cosa le quedó bien al pelirrojo. Compraron una silla de ruedas y Milo se impresionaba de como el otro veía las cosas como si fuera la primera vez, quizás no había salió antes con alguien más que no fuesen sus padres, quizás le hacía falta un amigo…quizás a él también le hacía falta alguien. La silla que habían comprado era algo pequeña, Camus no saldría mucho de la casa así que no necesitaba de un aparato grande. Y era mucho más cómodo de transportar en el auto.

Bajaron en el centro comercial y fueron a comprar algo de ropa, Milo también había decidido comprarse más cosas, no iba a quedarse atrás y al menos agradeció que su codicia había sido la suficiente para que pudiera hacerse de muchos caprichos, no era como si ganara poco con las restauraciones que hacía, solo por ser él quien las arreglaba, ganaba mucho dinero. Milo se había detenido en una librería, Camus había insistido en pasar a ver, pero el rubio se había ocupado con una llamada, así que lo esperó fuera de la tienda.

No muy lejos de ahí estaban Aioria y Afrodita, viendo relojes en una joyería, pretendían comprar algo para el padre de Marin para de ese modo soborn…convencerlo de que le diera la mano de su hija de manera oficial.

-No sé cuál, quizá es demasiado para ese viejo- estaban viendo relojes

-Y te quejas de por qué te mira feo en las cenas- cruzó los brazos

-Él tiene que saber su condición de anciano y…- observó una cabeza conocida a lo lejos-Aquel pelo de almohada se parece a Milo-

-Déjame ver…-afilo la mirada- Mal peinado, una camisa blanca que se ve percudida por el óxido de una figura…esos pantalones y lo más importante…ese trasero, si es él- solo se acomodó los lentes durante todo el análisis.

-¿Qué rayos hace afuera de una librería con tantas bolsas? No será que…se hizo de mañas nuevas…-los acosadores de jovencitas ingenuas que adoraban la lectura estaban a la orden del día.

-¡No! ¡Él no podría hacer algo tan mezquino como tú!

-¡Oye!-

-Tenemos que detenerlo, no quiero que se vuelva un delincuente- se arremangó la camisa y caminó con un aura de decisión hacia el griego, haciendo a un lado a cuanta persona se le atravesara por el camino-¡Milo!- sin embargo se detuvo al ver que un chico en silla de ruedas se acercaba a él con unas bolsas de esa tienda, se detuvo frente a él y siguieron su camino por lo que restaba del centro comercial.

-Por eso no contesta nuestras llamadas…-Aioria miró al sueco- Eso no parece ser una relación entre jefe y asistente…

-¿Cuánto tiempo pretendía ocultarnos esto? ¡Yo que soy un libro abierto para ustedes!- intercambiaron un par de miradas y asintieron para seguirlos.

La atmosfera entre ambos no era la de una pareja, a pesar de que iban juntos, cargados de bolsas. Los siguieron al estacionamiento y se ocultaron al ver que regresaban a la tienda, parecía casi una mudanza todo aquel movimiento que estaban haciendo, era una compra algo masiva de ropa, pero normalmente era Milo quien se quedaba afuera de las tiendas, atendiendo llamadas de sus clientes o jugando para entretenerse. Estudiaron bien a su víctima y cuando volvió a quedarse solo lo interceptaron y lo sentaron en una banca.

-¿¡Pero qué les pasa!?- se sobaba la espalda

-¡Qué te pasa a ti! ¡En verdad tienes pareja y yo que me estaba guardando para ti!- Dita no perdía el momento para hacerle un drama.

-¿Dónde quedaron esos años de amistad para ti?-estaban decididos a sacarle hasta el último detalle

-No me van a dejar hasta que les diga todo ¿cierto?- los vio asentir y se encogió de hombros- él es Camus…es…algo así como…

-Como…- dijeron al unísono acercándose a él para vero directo a los ojos y buscar un tajo de mentira

-Soy su asistente- dijo Camus completamente serio, traía dos bolsas de más ropa.

-¿Enserio?- Afro podía reconocer la ropa que Camus traía puesta, era ropa de Milo.

-Así es- dijo Milo, colgando una de las bolsas en los manubrios de la silla.

-Soy Camus du Verseau-

-d.d.d… ¿du Verseau?- Milo sintió las piernas algo débiles, podríamos decir que casi se le caen los pantalones al oírlo- Eres hijo de Degel…

-Si-

-Yo siempre he admirado su trabajo…- Milo estaba emocionándose demasiado, poco a poco se dio cuenta del extremo parecido entre Camus y su padre, no lo había notado y tampoco lo notó cuando estaba en la tienda. Degel du Verseau era su modelo a seguir, era admirador de sus obras. Y ahora había hecho en colaboración una con él…

-No soy una estatua…- Camus le dijo molesto

-Bueno, es normal que el hijo de un escultor como él haya querido aprender de Milo- Aioria había visto la relación de ellos bastante laboral.

-No…no lo creo así- Afrodita solo masajeó sus sienes mientras veía como Milo parecía una chiquilla viendo a un ídolo.

Tras ese pequeño descubrimiento, Milo no dejó de hablar con Camus sobre lo maravilloso que era el trabajo de su padre, como lo había inspirado, cuantos detalles ponía, etc. Y el pelirrojo por no ser grosero no lo mandaba al diablo con cada cosa que le decía.

Para hacerlo callar, Aioria lo llevó a buscar comida para los 4 y Afrodita buscó un buen lugar donde podrían hablar.

-Dime… ¿En verdad eres su asistente?-

-¿No lo crees?

-Bueno, ninguno de los míos ha usado mi ropa, y mucho menos ha ido de compras conmigo así- se recargó un poco en la mesa- Confiesa ¿Hay algo entre tú y él?

-….-trató de no verlo, pero aún era un novato tratando a la gente de manera fría- Nos llevamos bien…es todo.

-¿Nada más?

-Nada más- se puso a jugar con sus dedos

-Bah, ya creía yo que era demasiada belleza de su parte- tomó una pinza y juntó su cabello- aunque debo aplaudirte el esfuerzo, Milo jamás quiere ir a comprar ropa conmigo, y lo conozco desde hace años. Hay veces en las que creo que no disfruta en realidad su vida, creo que no encuentra con quien compartirla- miró a la dirección donde estaba el otro par- siempre ha estado muy estático, viendo pasar el tiempo…como una de sus estatuas…

-Una estatua…-repitió en voz baja, mirando al rubio. ¿Él tampoco tenía una vida para sí mismo?


	4. Chapter 4

-Al menos me alegro que no seas un trepador que busca su dinero-

-No lo soy

No continuaron hablando más al respecto dado a que Milo y Aioria regresaron con la comida, el escorpión no sabía que elegir para Camus, así que eligió una pasta para cubrir lo básico. Se sentaron y hablaron de otro tipo de cosas, Aioria se dedicaba a hablar sobre su boda y como su suegro era un tirano al respecto en cada uno de los detalles, comparó a ese hombre con lo perverso que Afrodita podía llegar a ser en las pasarelas.

Lo habían pasado bastante bien y Camus no decía palabra alguna, solo estuvo escuchándolos con atención y quizá de vez en cuando se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa con las tonterías que decían sobre Milo y sus malas costumbres desde que era pequeño. Se sintió como un entrometido entre ellos tres, no se sentía del todo identificado en el grupo, pero no le desagradaba, quizá él también necesitaba de una amistad que estuviera fuera de ese círculo, pero a decir verdad, él no era el ser humano más social sobre el planeta y más por el humor que normalmente se cargaba.

Regresaron ya entrada la noche hacia la casa de Milo, Camus seguía pensativo y miraba hacia la ventana, en su interior quería saber sobre su padre y madre, quería saber el porqué de su regreso y ese tipo de cosas. Lo que si tenía completamente claro era que esta nueva vida la estaba disfrutando bastante, para los pocos días que tenia de haber vuelto.

-Tierra llamando a Camus- lo picoteó con una pluma que tenía- ¿Te volviste estatua de nuevo?

-Deja de hacer eso- arrebató la pluma y la puso en otro lado- Solo estoy pensando

-Piensas bastante

-Que tu no lo hagas no me hace a mí un raro- giró su rostro hacia él

-Bueno yo pensaba en que podría enseñarte un poco sobre mi profesión, para que me ayudes en el taller

-No hay mucho que yo pueda hacer así- golpeteó con su dedo su rodilla

-Pero hay cosas que puedes hacer…- detuvo el auto en un semáforo- Deberías hacer algo más que quejarte de lo que no puedes…

-Nunca tuve de otra

-Pues yo no quiero tu negatividad en mi casa ¿Qué tal si haces diabólico mi trabajo y las cosas que restaure se muevan por la noche para robarle las cosas a la gente?

-Tonterías…

-Lo dice el que era una estatua hace unos días…

-Si…-encendió el radio para ya no escucharlo, no quería hablar con él sobre esas cosas, pensó que iba a ser muy diferente a lo que se había imaginado.

Al llegar a casa, bajaron todo y Milo le ayudó a acomodar las cosas en la parte alta del armario, por fin tenía más ropa ahí dentro que no fueran sus tres conjuntos y el traje que siempre usaba para las cenas a las que lo invitaban. Habían decidido que Camus durmiera en el piso de abajo, tendría mas cosas a su alcance y no tendría que estar subiendo a la habitación a cada instante.

Habían pasado semanas desde que la estatua se había convertido en un ser humano, la relación entre ambos había cambiado poco a poco, pues al vivir juntos debían tolerarse y aceptar cada cosa que el otro hacía, las discusiones por cosas triviales como los platos sucios o la ropa se había hecho ya parte de una tradición rutinaria entre los dos, sin embargo eso los hacía sentir cómodos.

Camus disfrutaba mucho de leer y tomar té mientras escuchaba música, cuidaba la casa cada que Milo estaba ocupado restaurando o hablando por teléfono con los clientes que le llamaban casi a cada hora. Quería apoyarlo lo mejor para no sentirse como una carga inútil en su casa y, aunque su comida no era la de un chef internacional, el escorpión se lo agradecía comiéndola con gusto y sonrisas. Las cosas habían mejorado bastante en su relación, pasaban los ratos charlando entre ellos, sorprendiéndose por las cosas raras que tenían en común , por los vicios que ambos compartían, lo que los hacía reír y las cosas que los ponían serios en verdad. Podría decirse que habían desarrollado una buena amistad durante esos 3 meses que ya tenían viviendo juntos.

Milo salía más con él y dejaba de lado su trabajo de vez en cuando, el mismo se había dado cuenta que no iba a suceder nada malo si no trabajaba un día, o se daba un receso entre sus interminables horas en el taller, para dedicárselo a sí mismo y a su huésped. Camus por su parte había cambiado un poco físicamente, había subido un poco de peso y se le veía mucho más fuerte que durante aquellas primeras semanas, su piel seguía siendo pálida, pero se veía mucho más sana. Ya no tenía muchos problemas a la hora de hacer las cosas por sí mismo, había encontrado maneras de arreglárselas y ya no salía tan lastimado de sus actividades diarias.

Pero lo más importante era que estuvo recuperando fuerza en donde menos lo esperaba, en sus piernas. Todo eso pasó cuando se quedó solo en casa, Milo había ido a una entrega y se iba a tardar al menos dos días. Camus aprovechaba sus momentos a solas para dormirse en la cama, el sofá a pesar de ser cómodo no podía compararse con el otro mueble. Movía sus caderas constantemente en cada movimiento que hacía, se subió a la cama y al sentarse a ver la televisión pudo sentir calambres en ellas, poco a poco estaba recuperando el movimiento en estas, pero seguía siendo muy débil. Decidió no decirle absolutamente nada a nadie al respecto. Desde ese día estuvo practicando en secreto, haciendo lo posible porque Milo no lo descubriera y como el escorpión era absorbido por su trabajo, encontraba normal que Camus estuviera agotado cada que hacía algo.

Poco a poco empezó a caminar, se tambaleaba pero podía dar varios pasos, se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo y creía que era el momento de decírselo a Milo. Ese día lo esperaría sentado en el sofá, se pondría de pie e iría a saludarlo, el plan era totalmente perfecto. No era alguien de sorpresas pero estaba decidido a hacer lo que le parecía mejor en el momento.

El escultor había ido a entregar varios trabajos en algunos museos, había estado en vela para terminarlos y seguramente la bola de ingratos que trabajaban ahí ni se iban a dar cuenta de los cambios. Eso era lo que más solía sucederle a l momento de hacer una entrega, y más cuando eran arreglos diminutos. Estuvo en toda la ceremonia que hicieron por las esculturas, jamás se había aburrido tanto en ellas, quería llegar a casa y fastidiar a Camus, era lo que estaba haciéndolo muy feliz y creía que su extraña presencia en casa lo estaba llenando de alegrías. Cuando por fin la ceremonia terminó fue a comprar algunas cosas para cenar y compró un libro, quería darle un regalo por todo el café que le había preparado durante esas noches en vela que tuvieron que pasar juntos.

Los minutos fueron pasando y por fin Milo llegó a su casa, todo lucía exactamente igual, el televisor estaba prendido y supuso que Camus estaba esperándolo ahí con su cara de pocos amigos, bueno, tampoco esperaba que el otro lo esperara con un mandil puesto y una cara de berrinche para después correr a sus brazos y decirle "¡Demoraste tanto, idiota!" aunque no le parecía una mala idea que eso ocurriera en algún momento, podría decirse que Milo le había cogido cariño desde hacía un tiempo, quizá el pelirrojo no era la persona más social del mundo, o la más amable…pero era una persona que le daba su espacio y trataba de apoyarlo en las cosas que quería, sabía cómo tratarlo al momento de estar estresado y no lo cuestionaba en nada. Y él, pues hacia lo mejor que podía por entenderlo dentro de todo ese silencio que traía consigo, de tratar de leer lo que sus ojos decían entre aquellos largos minutos mirando hacia la nada.

-Demoraste…-

-Lo siento, la ceremonia fue más larga de lo que..- no lo había visto hasta que abrió los ojos, Camus estaba de pie a orillas del sofá, con los brazos cruzados, posiblemente para mantener el equilibrio.-Estas…

-…- inclinó la cabeza un poco, y se desbalanceó hacia atrás al ver que el otro corría a su lado.

-¡Puedes ponerte de pie!- corrió y lo abrazó con fuerza, estaba realmente contento por él, lo apretó bastante fuerte durante un tiempo.

Cerró sus ojos, esa cercanía le había sacado un suspiro que deseó no haber hecho ruido alguno, levantó sus brazos y los puso en la espalda del rubio, podía apoyarse en él, podía sentir la casi nula diferencia de alturas que había entre ambos, podía sentir su calor y si se esforzaba lo suficiente, podría sentir el latido de su corazón casi chocando con el propio. El aroma de su colonia nueva se escapaba del cuerpo de Milo y acariciaba la nariz de Camus, como si fuera la primera vez que lo oliese, como si no hubieran ido a juntos a comprarlo. Por su parte Milo sentía el liso y suave cabello de Camus tocando su rostro, lo fresco que se podía sentir si se escabullía entre cada mechón. Disfrutaron ese abrazo durante varios segundo que para cada uno había durado días, no querían soltarse pero debieron de hacerlo, se miraron a la poca distancia que había entre los dos, sus miradas se habían cruzado en un momento que no se habían permitido tener jamás. Se observaron un par de segundo y Milo decidió romper con el silencio.

-Te traje un regalo-

-¿Qué es?- se hablaron en un susurro, como si alguien más los fuera a escuchar.

-Espera…-tuvo que terminar de soltarlo para ir por la bolsa donde tenía el libro.

-No tenías porque- se fue hacia atrás, cayó con fuerza en el sofá pero no tuvo otra opción, fueron demasiadas emociones que sus piernas habían flaqueado por aquel abrazo, pero la excusa se presentaba como una debilidad por no estar acostumbrado.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que podías ponerte de pie?-

-No quería fastidiar- hojeaba el libro, tenía muchas ganas de leerlo desde que había salido- Y estabas ocupado.

-No me había dado cuenta…por eso te caías seguido…- le retiró el libro- No eres un fastidio…yo lo soy

-Sí, fastidias bastante…

-¡Esperaba que dijeras que no lo era!-

-¿Por qué?- arqueó su ceja- cuando descansas te pones en modo fastidioso…

-Solo quiero llamar tu atención

-¿Para qué? – trató de esconderse en el libro

-Bueno para…- no dijo nada mas- le llamare a Afrodita, deben de saber esto- marco rápidamente el número de su amigo y le dio la noticia- Bien, iremos para allá- sonrió y miró a Camus- iremos a celebrarlo a casa de Dita

-Tengo planes

-Claro que no- saca las cajas de sushi que había comprado para cenar y las comieron de inmediato.

Camus no era partidario de las fiestas, no le gustaba mucho estar celebrando las cosas, creía que eran un desperdicio de tiempo, aunque él no tenía nada mejor que hacer con sus horas que no fuera leer o tratar de ponerse de pie y dar unos pasos. Pero de todos modos no le quedó de otra que ir con él a festejar. "Que mala excusa para embriagarse" pensó en su momento.

Dita y Aioria los habían recibido con gusto, después de todo consideraban al pelirrojo un miembro más de su grupito, fueron al bar que el sueco se permitió tener en su descomunal casa y se sentaron ahí. Camus había ido con su silla, pero Milo le ayudó a ponerse de pie de vez en cuando, se aferraba con fuerza a él para dar pequeños pasos pero se cansaba bastante rápido.

Las copas habían llegado, y se iban con gran velocidad, no había plan alguno para mantenerse sobrios, Dita había preparado con anticipación los cuartos de huéspedes dada la ocasión. Milo y Aioria bebían y bebían, hacían ruido y se reían por cualquier tontería que el otro hiciera. Le llamaban a Milo por trabajo y con la poca lucidez que tenía respondía a cada una.

Aprovechando las constantes ausencias del escorpión, el par se dedicó a hablar con Camus más seriamente.

-Confiesa…-Aioria no era el mejor detective en ese estado pero hacia su mayor esfuerzo- Viven juntos…hacen todo juntos…¿ya tuvieron sexo?

-si serás animal- Dita le dio un golpe- no seas tan directo…pero de ser así ¿Milo te complace?-

-No sé de qué hablan- bebió para tratar de evadirlos.

-No mientas, sé que hay algo entre ustedes- el león volvió a hablar- Milo se ve en mejor estado que antes…y ya empezó a hacer ejercicio otra vez-

-La última vez que lo vimos así fue cuando salía con alguien más-

-…-dejó de beber, era cierto que Milo pasaba horas fuera de casa y no porque fuera por el trabajo

-¿Estará saliendo con alguien más?- Dita vio que algo en Camus había cambiado al oír eso- ¿Tu sabes algo?

-No sé nada, él es libre de hacer lo que quiera- no quiso sonar agresivo, pero fue agresivo.

-Al menos ha cambiado- Aioria se sentó a su lado- desde que te contrató ha cambiado mucho, se deja ver y se nota incluso más vivo…

-Bien por él- continuaba un poco pensativo por lo anterior.

-Camus me dejaré de tonterías- Afrodita se puso totalmente serio- ¿Sientes algo por él?

-Sentir como…amigo…- no podía acomodar sus palabras, no quería arruinar a Milo después de todo, y de ser cierto que estaba saliendo con alguien más.

-Lo digo porque en verdad, teníamos demasiado tiempo de no verlo así, es el mismo Milo de siempre, pero se ve contento, quizá tu ayuda le ha quitado mucho estrés, pero incluso a nosotros ya no nos rechaza como antes- pone su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo- No sé si ha sido gracias a ti, pero te agradezco que nuestro amigo haya regresado.

-No ha sido cosa mía-

La celebración había continuado, cada uno fue cayendo poco a poco a raíz del alcohol, Camus no era tan fanático de beber para embriagarse, pero bebió lo suficiente para quedarse dormido sin tener que despertarse al día siguiente como un zombi. Miró a Milo dormir, acarició su cabello durante un tiempo y vio como el otro estaba haciendo una sonrisa algo graciosa, lo que le arranco una sonrisa de sus labios.

Día tras día fue recuperando sus fuerzas, el escultor le había regalado un par de muletas que lo fueron ayudando poco a poco a caminar y aunque ya lo hacía bastante bien, no reunía aun las suficientes fuerzas para estar de pie durante horas seguidas. Pero con lo que podía hacer ayudaba en el taller, Milo se había negado un poco pero al final terminó aceptando que su "asistente" por fin hiciera el trabajo para el cual se suponía que estaba ahí.

Parte del cambio que había en Milo, era que ponía música en el taller, no solía hacerlo antes porque prefería trabajar en silencio, pero ahora era diferente, se permitía escuchar varias y no conforme con eso las tarareaba y cantaba de vez en cuando, quizá taladrándole los oídos a Camus, quien se negaba rotundamente a no acompañarlo en los duetos que fueran apareciendo en la radio.

El rubio pasando los días observaba más a Camus, le gustaba su manera de andar, era algo torpe aun pero admiraba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por ser más independiente, le gustaba observarlo mientras leía, le gustaba como movía sus lentes para ver mejor cada que se emocionaba en silencio por sus lecturas, aquel hombre lleno de silencios y frio de vez en cuando estaba apoderándose de sus pensamientos diarios.

-Oye Camus, pásame el yeso que tengo en ese bote- estaba trabajando y ocurrió uno de los peores desastres para él que era tener sus herramientas lejos del área donde trabajaba, había preparado varias tandas pero ahora necesitaba más.

-Voy a cobrarte por el esfuerzo- caminaba lento pero ya no se tambaleaba tanto- toma…-

-Gracias…-tomó el bote, atrapando las manos de Camus en entre las suyas.

 _Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up  
In the morning when the day is new?_

El sonido del radio apartó a ambos, Milo se dispuso a hacer su trabajo, llenándose de yeso parte de la ropa y Camus riéndose un poco de él a una distancia considerable, sabía que su "jefe" podría tomar represalias contra él.

Esa pequeña risa, le gustaba escucharla, giró su rostro y robó para sí mismo la imagen de Camus con su leve sonrisa en el rostro, le encantaba y estaba cansado de solo quedarse a observarlo.

 _And after having spent the day together  
Hold each other close the whole night through_

-Camus-

-¿Ahora qué?-

-…¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana?-

-….-se quedó de pie sin mirarlo

 _Wouldn't it be nice?_

-Está bien-


End file.
